De peleas y amores pohibidos
by Saubree
Summary: "Quédate" susurras y es la primera vez en años que me encuentro dudando sobre lo que debo hacer. "..Por favor" y es lo único que necesito para quedarme. Mycroft/Sherlock , menciones John W./Sherlock. Holmescest


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, ni mucho menos, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco un poco de diversión para mí y para otros… etc.

**Resumen:** "Quédate" susurras y es la primera vez en años que me encuentro dudando sobre lo que debo hacer. "..Por favor" y es lo único que necesito para quedarme.

**Advertencias: **Amor hombre/hombre, Incesto. Ligeras menciones de Sherlock/Watson. Sherlock/varios. Si no es de tu agrado, siéntete libre de dar vuelta a atrás... o bueno Click a atrás :P

**Notas**: está escrito/narrado por Mycroft en presente desde el segundo párrafo.

…::::::::::::::::::::::…

Es tarde, recibí un mensaje un poco preocupante esta mañana. Decidí venir a dar un vistazo, Sherlock no es de las personas que te enviarían un típico 'como estas' sin previo aviso, sería extraño si siquiera lo preguntara en persona a cualquier sujeto, cualquiera que no fuera John Watson al menos… sé que el asunto apunta en esa dirección. Mis 'secuaces' como los llamaría Sherlock me lo informaron solo unos segundos después de que él me lo informara implícitamente en su mensaje. John y tú tuvieron una pelea, una mayor que las anteriores, tal vez suficiente para irse por siempre, otra vez. No sé porque estoy aquí, no sé bien la razón por la que lo he estado durante todas sus peleas, aun cuando no era ni la primera alarma de una despedida definitiva, y Sherlock lo sabía. Aunque en el fondo lo sé, sé que se lo debo. Sherlock, tú sabes que te lo debo.

Entro en la habitación, te veo tirado en suelo una vez más y si no fuera por ese pequeño sonido, muestra de tu respiración, correría a tomarte el pulso. Cuelgo mi abrigo y sombrilla en la puerta, y lentamente me acerco a ti. No estás drogado, me aseguro de ello revisando tus pupilas, tomaste demasiado eso es todo. Intento levantarte y sucede... intentas besarme, de nuevo, sé que piensas que soy John pero realmente no importa, decido no hacer nada esta vez y te tomo del brazo obligándote a levantarte. Funciona, te llevo a tu habitación y te recuesto en la cama, antes de que hagas nada te quito los zapatos, los calcetines. Voy al closet y busco una frazada para cubrirte, cuando regreso estas de nuevo durmiendo profundamente, te cubro con la frazada y me dispongo a salir cuando te escucho moverte en la cama y susurrar mí nombre.

"Mycroft, ¿eres tú?" preguntas, como si no supieras la respuesta.

"Duerme, Sherlock, es tarde"

"Peleamos, Mycroft él no quiere verme más…" te levantas un poco para poder sentarte. "Sé que volverá"

Ambos lo sabemos, incluso lo deducirías si te lo hubiera dicho en tu estado actual. John tiene una afición a los hombres con problemas que lo hacen entrar en peligro. El volverá, siempre lo hace.

"Quédate" susurras y es la primera vez en años que me encuentro dudando sobre lo que debo hacer. Cuando se trata de ti siempre entramos en un entredicho, si me quedo los dos lo lamentaremos a pesar de que es lo que queremos, si decido marcharme realmente nada cambiara entre los dos probablemente no recordaras que estuve aquí a la mañana siguiente sin mencionar que será lo correcto. Quedarme es lo que quiero, es lo que tú quieres pero no pasara, ya no eres un jovencito que necesita algún tipo de guía, tus días de confusión quedaron atrás.

"..Por favor" y es lo único que necesito para quedarme, sé que ya no eres un niño que necesita protección pero esa es exactamente la imagen que proyectas en este instante.

"Nada pasara." Digo, y es lo que realmente pienso, al menos es el plan a seguir.

"Te necesito, quiero que estés junto a mi" susurras con tu cabeza baja mirando a las sabanas, se lo que piensas y algo me dice que debo salir de ahí. No lo hago, porque es simple lógica, los dos somos hombres maduros, homosexuales y estamos realmente solos a pesar de lo que aparentemos. Tú me entiendes más de lo que nadie nunca podrá. Yo te entiendo más de lo que John, Lestrade o Moriarty podrían soñar entenderte jamás. Me quedo porque a pesar de ser hermanos te deseo, te deseo desde tu juventud en la que adoraba verte crecer. Desde tu corta edad te mostrabas demasiado inteligente para el promedio, jamás me impresionaron demasiado las cosas que lograbas o las magníficas conclusiones a las que llegabas con tan solo observar a alguien, debo admitir. Fue en tu pre adolescencia cuando comencé a notarte de verdad, no tenías ni quince años cuando me di cuenta de lo hermoso que eras, de lo mucho que habías cambiado en los últimos años mientras yo me encontraba en la universidad, fueron solo unos días de visita en casa pero comencé a notarte a notarte como un hombre y no como un hermano.

Suprimí cualquier tipo de deseo hacia ti, me concentre en mis cosas y procure jamás volver a verte, maldito el caso con el que nos encontramos de nuevo. Siempre estuve vigilándote, estando al pendiente de ti y tus 'casos', podía leer una noticia en el periódico y saber de inmediato que tú habías sido el que causante de encontrar al culpable. Jamás deje de seguirte la pista y me –enojo- el hecho de encontrarte con una persona tan, común, como lo era Watson, siempre supe de tus relaciones con esos estúpidos hombres de Scotland Yard, no me molestaba porque jamás te molestaste en hacérmelo saber, ellos no eran nada para ti pero John, él llego a tu vida y realmente fue el primero, fue el primero en amarte y tenerte de la forma en que yo lo hubiera querido, él te daba algo que ni yo ni esos detectives podían darte; normalidad, cotidianidad, algo estable a lo que aferrarte.

Quisiera decir que no me alegre cuando supe que tenían problemas, me gustaría decir que odiaba estar junto a ti consolándote, tocándote, estando cerca de ti, quisiera decir que no se sentía bien pero no puedo porque eso sería mentirme a mí mismo y caer aún más bajo de lo que ya estoy. Todo este tiempo me mantuve cerca 'apoyándote' en cada una de tus peleas, sé que sabias la razón muy en el fondo aunque no querías admitirlo al igual que yo. Todo este tiempo desee tocarte y consolarte de otra manera, Sherlock. Ahora me quedare, estoy cansado de irme y dejarte a tu suerte para introducirte más drogas o acostarte con cualquiera de esos hombres, Sherlock. Si necesitas desahogarte ¿Por qué no con migo, porque no con tu hermano?. Este solo pensamiento envía una pequeña señal a mi vientre bajo.

"No lo soportare por más tiempo, Sherlock, ¿estás seguro?" No pienso decir nada de lo que ha pasado por mi mente desde la última vez que habló.

"Lo deseas no es así." Me acerco a la cama, quitándome el chaleco y desabotonándome la camisa.

"Sabes la respuesta." Digo en el instante en que entro a la cama y me posiciono sobre de él.

"Te deseo." Susurra en mi oído y es lo único que necesito para ponerme duro. Comienzas a quitarte la camisa y pones tus manos dentro de mi pantalón tratando de quitarlo mientras yo hago lo propio con el tuyo. Se siente tan bien. Te beso en los labios y no sé si eso me excita más que tu mano alrededor de mi miembro. Al fin estamos desnudos y comienzo a recorrer todo tu cuerpo con mis manos a la par que tu dejas pequeñas evidencias en cada lugar al que llega tu boca. Vuelvo a subir y beso tus labios, tu cara, tu barbilla, tu cuello, estoy hambriento de ti y te lo hago saber con cada beso dominante y mordaz. Comienzo a descender besando y lamiendo cada extremo de piel que encuentro, llego a tus pezones y no resisto lamerlos y mordisquearlos hasta dejarlos dilatados.

"Ahh Mycroft." Tus gemidos llenan la habitación pero no están solos, los míos completan este acorde en el que los hemos convertido, finalmente llego a tu abdomen y no pierdo tiempo, tomo entre mis manos tu miembro más que despierto y comienzo a lamerlo. "My-Mycroft." Lanzas un grito de sorpresa y placer, como si no supieras cuando he llegado a ese punto. Te masturbo a la par que muevo mis lengua, necesito llegar más lejos, te dejo las riendas a ti que las tomas gustoso mientras mi manos se dirigen a mi entrepiernan y comienzan a masturbarme. Me encanta. Ambos nos corremos al tiempo, no espero ni un momento, necesito más. Te doy la vuelta y comienzo besando tu nuca bajo besando cada parte de tu espalda y te preparo con nuestro semen mesclado entre tu vientre y la sabana. Meto el primer dedo y puedo sentir como te retuerces bajo mío, meto el segundo, el tercero no puedo más. Sé que estás acostumbrado así que no te dolerá si lo hago ahora. Posiciono bien tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me introduzco en ti. Eres todo lo que lo que creí que serias, eres tan estrecho y cálido, no puedo detenerme y comienzo a follarte rápidamente.

"Más rápido… M-Mycroft, fuerte." Tus deseos son órdenes, pienso.

"Sherlock.. humm.. ahhh." No puedo evitar gemir su nombre.

"Mycroft, ahh, hermano." Ese es el detonante. Te escucho decirlo y sé que acabaremos pronto. Un par de embestidas más y los dos terminamos. Me lanzo a tu lado y me quedo ahí. Sin hablarte… siempre ha sido así, nos evitamos el uno al otro, y no podría estar más agradecido de que eso no cambie en esta situación.

Aun te encuentras en esa nube de placer y yo no me siento con las suficientes fuerzas como vestirme y salir de ahí antes de que cualquier cosa pueda pasar. Desnudos, dormidos en tu cama es como nos encuentra Watson, intentas salir de la habitación tras él y yo no te detengo, sin embargo sé que no lo alcanzaras, sé que no quieres alcanzarlo, así es tu relación con el después de todo.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Que tal, empecé haciendo algo totalmente diferente o bueno al menos mi primer idea estaba a mares de distancia de esta… digamos que me encantaba el, corrección me encanta el John/Sherlock cuando está bien escrito, pero por alguna razón (después de leer un fanfic extremadamente bueno de Holmescest) comencé a interesarme también por el Mycroft/Sherlock. Para futuras referencias, lean mi fic/traducción de esta pareja, espero hacer justicia a la historia al traducirla.

Algún tipo de recomendación, critica, comentario, etc… Dejen reviews… hasta la próxima.


End file.
